Parental Figures
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Calhoun and Felix never thought about being parents.


"I'm just saying, if Q*bert wouldn't of distracted me, I would have won the match."

"He distracted you enough you pulled a gun out on the poor guy?"

"He sounded like a cy-bug approaching."

"Everything sounds like a cy-bug to you, Tammy!"

"Can it, Fix-It, and unlock the door."

Felix pouted, and fished his keys out his pocket. _Hero's Duty_ sure made the soldiers there a bit jumpy, and his wife was no exception.

They walked into their house, ready to settle in for the night; Tamora halted in the middle of the living room, Felix running into her legs. He righted his hat, and looked up at Tamora.

"What's wrong?"

Tamora shushed him. "We're not alone," she whispered, pointing to the kitchen.

Felix peeked around her legs toward the kitchen's entrance, but he didn't see or hear anything. "Tammy, I don't-"

Tamora slapped a hand over his mouth. "Stop talking," she hissed, "stay here."

He watched as she crept toward the kitchen, fingers hovering over the gun on her hip. Felix bit his cheek, trying not to talk. If anything, he was more fearful for whoever or whatever was about to taste the wrath of his marine wife. She was a walking lethal weapon, for land's sake!

Tamora pressed her shoulder against the door frame, anticipating whatever was on the other side of the wall. She glanced at Felix to make sure he was staying put where she ordered him to. With a hand at her hip, she stepped into the doorway, but stopped herself before grabbing her gun.

"Hey T.J.!" Vanellope greeted with a big grin. The little girl was propped on the counter top, her short legs swinging happily. She took a bite of the cookie she held. "These cookies are really good! Did Felix bake them?"

"Van," Tamora growled, walking over to her. "What in blazing glories are you doing in our kitchen?" She gestured to the half-eaten cookie. "Eating our food?"

By then, Felix had joined them. Seeing Vanellope was honestly not that big of a surprise, but usually she was accompanied by Ralph - who would not have let her enter without permission.

"What're you doing here, sugarplum?"

Vanellope kicked her feet as she finished off the cookie then answered, "I've decided that I'm moving in with you guys!" Her eyes were wider than usual as she smiled at them. "Surprise!"

Tamora crossed her arms. "Okay, who put you up to this joke?"

Vanellope's smile stayed put, but her eyes grew concerned. "No one. I want to live with you guys, so-" she hopped off the counter, striking a pose, "here I am! I'll move my stuff in tomorrow."

"Hold your go-karts, princess," Tamora stabbed a finger at the floor, "you're not moving in."

Vanellope's face fell. "But T.J.!"

Felix stepped between the two gals. "Vanellope probably has a good explanation for why she wants to move in. Why don't we all take a seat on the couch and discuss this."

"Fine," Vanellope grumbled, marching passed them.

"So, little lady," Felix said, once they were settled on the couch, Vanellope sitting between him and Tamora, "Why is it that you want to live with us?"

Vanellope gazed at her feet. "Well, I wanna see what it's like having a mom and dad, and since you two are the closest I have to that-" she shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought why not."

"What about Wreck-It?" Tamora asked. "Isn't he closer to that sort of thing than us?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Vanellope glanced from Felix to Tamora. "But you guys are married and-" she locked eyes with Tamora, "you're like the only 'female figure' I have, T.J."

Felix spied the rosy tint on the girl's cheeks from the confession. They couldn't blame Vanellope for wanting a mom and dad. All the kids in _Sugar Rush_ were basically orphans. King Candy was the only parental figure they had, and he was definitely the worst person to fill that role.

Vanellope rubbed her nose then crossed her arms, sitting back against the couch. Felix glanced over her head to meet Tamora's eyes. His heartstrings were being played like a violin, but he wasn't quite sure his wife was feeling it. She jerked her head to indicate he follow her, and they stepped over to the kitchen to speak quietly.

"Poor kid," Tamora said, kneeling to Felix's level.

"What should we do, Tammy? She's apart of our family; we can't just kick her out."

"But she can't live here; she belongs in Sugar Rush." Tamora laid a hand on his shoulder, resignation in her eyes. "She has responsibilities in her own game. Maybe she's feeling overwhelmed right now by it all or maybe those bratty kids are giving her hell," her eyes trails away and narrowed at the end table close by, "which if they are, I'm gonna shove a throttle up their-"

"Tamora, please!" Felix squeaked out, horrified. "The least we can do is let her stay the night; do all that parenting stuff like tucking her in and giving her a glass of warm milk."

"And cookies!" they heard from across the room.

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Okay, she can stay the night if that'll make her feel better."

Something crashed into Felix, pushing him into Tamora, and two tiny arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Vanellope planted a kiss to Felix's cheek before hopping over to piggy-back on Tamora. "Can we play charades, T.J.? And can we bake more cookies, Felix?"

Tamora and Felix exchanged a look, both having a feeling that this would not be the last time their little racer stayed over. But secretly, they were both okay with that.


End file.
